pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Nevil Shute
Nevil Shute Norway (London, 17 January 1899 – 12 January Melbourne, 1960) was an English novelist and aircraft manufacturer. He died in 1960 at the age of 61 on almost in Australia, where he emigrated after the Second World War , was opposed to the British Government bureaucracy. In the war he was closely involved in developing various armament systems for the air force, which he described in his book Most Secret (not in the Dutch translation). A large number of his books are published in more languages and some is made into a film, with stars such as Gregory Peck and Marlene Dietrich. His best-known work is ''On the beach ''(translated into Dutch as "the last shore"). This book describes the last months of human existence on Earth, after the northern hemisphere is destroyed by anatomic bomb attack and only the population of Australia is still some time to live. In the years 1924-1931 was Shute closely involved in the construction of the English airship HMA R100, which successfully flew back and forth to Canada. He talks about this in his autobiography Slide Rule (not in the Dutch translation). It was a kind of contest with the HMA R101, which in Northern France on the first trip crashed and burned. The book is special because Shute both an engineer as a good writer, so it's a unique view of a technical development has become. Around 1979, the journalist John g. Fullerwrote a book about the two English airships R100 HMA and HMA R101 under the title ' The airman who would not die '; It also repeatedly Nevil Shute described as a knowledgeable insider. Other works by Nevil Shute, with English translations: *Round the Bend (under the stars of the desert) = attempt to connect East & West *Pied Piper (Led/children came to him/crusade of love) *No Highway in the Sky (game with death) *A Town Like Alice (Final as foreplay) *The Far Country (country in the distance) *An Old Captivity (the dream of Ross) *Trustee in the Toolroom (diamonds for Janice) *Checker board (man's chess game) *Marazan (the pariah/the mysterious aviateur) *Beyond the Black Stump (somewhere where the world stops) *In the law (the man of tomorrow) *The Rainbow and the Rose/(no life without dream) *Requiem for a Wren (prayer for a woman) *What Happened to the Corbets (between the shards of luck) *On the Beach/(the last Bank) *Pastoral/(Pastoral) *Ruined city (not in the Dutch translation) *Most Secret (ditto) *Pilotage (ditto) *Stephen Morris (ditto) *Lonely Road (ditto) The last two mentioned books are worth mentioning because of the characters from the early days of aviation, including package services with seaplanes from ships. Shute also wrote a play about Greenland with the title "Vinland the Good ', partly in An Old Captivity/the dream of Ros. In 2000, a posthumous edition appeared under the title "Seafarers", with a plot between "Requiem for a Wren" and "The Far Country" in, that is edited by the site administrator of NS foundation from the available notes at the Broken Hill University in Melbourne are housed. The Nevil Shute Foundation holds at regular intervals at various locations in England, America or Australia meetings for fans, which are both daughters usually also be present. Remarkably, the editor of the newsletter of the Nevil Shute Foundation for some years a Dutchman, which among other detective work did to the former sailing boat by Nevil Shute, the Runagate, which found in Newcastle. Because the books in England, America and Australia at various publishing houses published in bound and/or pocket/paperback version is there in English and Dutch sometimes worked with different titles. A good bibliography with exact dates is present on the English Wikipedia. In the Netherlands all hardback books published at the time, NZH (North-/Zuid-Hollandse publishing house stick). Most Dutch titles appeared again Later as cheap Pearl-pocket. On the internet are a few titles as ebook in various formats. Mid 2011 there is an extensive Biography about Nevil Shute appeared, written by John Anderson entitled "Parallel Motion", where many still not or little-known aspects of Nevil Shute are discussed. It also includes a series of photos published by the Paper Tiger and is bound. ISBN 978-1-889439-37-2 Category:1899 births Category:1960 deaths